The Rule of Love
by 411thr0N3
Summary: As hostile suitors fight for her love, a shiny nidoqueen must make her love known lest she lose him to the ravages of lords. Nidoqueen X Rydon. MATURE CONTENT! RATED M!


**HELLO EVERYONE! This is my first request (I shall not name the requester since it is not my right to do so), and I hope you all love reading it. Again, ALL THAT IS AND COMPRISES OF POKEMON ARE PROPERTY TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK, INC.! MAY THEIR RULE BE FAIR AND JUST! X) Anyways, enough goofing around from me. Please, enjoy my first, yet not last, requested story.**

She saw him off in the distance, playing in the tall grass of the savanna. She giggled as whole flock of spearow flew off at him frolicking on all fours, but he stopped, standing there, looking at the sun setting over the grassland. He told her that he liked the setting of the sun and the colors that it basked the sky in was a wonder of their world... Why didn't he see her like that?... She remembered when she was little nidoran, her purple coat brushed about by the wind, glinting under the sun like amethyst. She sat upon his back, back when he was still ryhorn. She remembered how warm he was... his back plates heated to a soothing warmth, she fell to sleep on them... How she wished it was like that again... Even now, she wished she could tell him, but every time she got close, other pokemon would see her revere her. Why? Because her scales were green? She was seen as a jewel of the savanna, even the reigning male nidoking, Scarr, wanted her. Gray, though, he didn't see her as an object... he saw her as a friend. That stupid rydon, why couldn't he see her as more?

"Hey."

She nearly jumped out of her spines, Terra grasping her left breast. She must have been daydreaming again.

"D-don't do that!"

Gray backed up, not knowing exactly what he did. The playful look turning to bewilderment.

"Geez, sorry," he told, "I just uh... just wanted to give you this."

In the palm of his hand, a small green flower bloomed.

"I saw it and it reminded me of you," he told, smiling at her, "I remember how much you liked flowers... Why are your cheeks so red? Are you okay?"

She wanted to smack him! He did this all the time! Just coming up with these sweet things. Did he know? Was he just being cruel?... No. He was so innocent, so kind-hearted, and even as he sat next to her on her rock, she could tell he was so-

"WAH!"

_BAM!_

Clumsy...

"Are you okay!?" she asked, "Did you break anything again?"

"No, I'm fine."

She reached over and pulled him up.

"Watch what you're doing," she told, "I only have so many herbs left."

"Right," he said, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry."

For a rydon, he was absolutely tamed, even if he towered over her. She felt safe around him, though, knowing that even Scarr was hesitant to attack him. However, Scarr never thought of it, since Gray didn't pose a threat to his rule of the savanna, and he obviously didn't have an interest in Terra... at least, not in the way she wanted.

As a cool wind passed from the nearby mountains to the savanna, the last gleam of sun disappeared off in the distance, putting an end to another day. Gray sighed and got to his feet, feeling that it was time to head home... She wished he would stay, just a little longer... she had gotten so close to him she could feel that comforting warmth again...

"Well... time for me to head home," Gray told, stretching his arms, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't see why," Terra chortled, "You do nothing but frolic in the fields in front of my den. Why do you come if there's nothing to do?"

Gray looked her with the happiest grin and said the most hurtful thing Terra could hear, "I just like spending the day with my best friend!"

It hit her like a stone edge. That lovely feeling she had ever since they were kids... She was just a friend... She bid him farewell, though, hiding the pain. As she watched him disappear in the distance, her smile gave way, a heavy sigh showing the burden in her heart. Getting off the rock, she turned to her cave, an opening in the side of a hill which bordered the tree line leading into the mountains... another night alone...

They watched from a distance in an outcrop of bushes and trees as the two parted, Scarr sneering at the rydon. His eyes glinted menacingly, the scar running down from his horn to his cheek pale in the moonlight, a trophy long ago from a battle to win supremacy over Terra from another nidoking. She had refused his courtship, though, her eyes obviously for the rydon, a giant Scarr dared not to awaken, but now, he had made a pact.

"And so my chance arrives-,"

A clawed hand gripped his throat as a guttural growl rumbled in his ears, he was whipped around to face the ferocious face of the king of the mountain, Roc, his massive arm taking Scarr into the air.

"OUR chance arrives, Scarr," Roc growled, the aggron's cold steel claws gripping around the purple tyrant's throat. He then tossed him to the ground, The agron's black, steel plated form towering over Scarr. He leaned down to his level, his three horns threatening to gore him "You promised me an heir, that she can bestow great strength upon my blood line."

"She can, good lord of the mountain," Scarr told, trying to calm his ally, "You see that she shines in the light of day, an aspect that legend says marks a pokemon with great strength. Through her, your sons and daughters will have ultimate power, and your reign will be known for all of time!"

"As will your heirs reign the savanna," Roc chuckled, his laughter like a cave in, "Once I give my end of the bargain, when I help you kill that minuscule rydon."

"With him gone, she will realize who her rightful mate should be," Scarr declared, grinning in excitement. When he looked up, though, his heart stopped in fear. Roc's metal jaws were mere inches from his face.

"Yes, and she will know," Roc growled, "That I am merely... lending her to you."

"Right," Scarr acknowledged, gritting his teeth, "Great mountain lord."

Gray walked along, sighing in content. Another day, another sunset with his best friend. Every time they met, it was the best time of his day, even though it was his whole day. Terra was probably the best friend he could ask for, ever since that day he had smacked his head so hard he broke the scale on his forehead. Of course he was running through the tall grass, trying feel like he was flying; it was all fun until he found that random boulder with his face. It was probably the dizziest and most painful day of his life. It was Terra who helped him, and after a dizzying walk of her guiding him to her home, she treated his wounds, helping him through his pain. She was probably the best thing to happen in his life, because he would be a goner far before now.

Pain shot through his chest as a pillar of rock jutted from the ground, hitting him in the gut, lifting him off the ground. Suddenly, more rock jutted from the ground, pinning him and stopping him from moving, leaving only his head and rear end free. Kicking and growling, he tried to free himself, his tail whipping to try to break himself free. Then, suddenly a laughter reigned in his ears, a bulky form stepping out into the moonlight.

"S-scarr." Gray's eyes widened in terror, afraid of what the king of the savanna may do to him. Stepping around him, the tyrant observed him silently, an amused growled forming in his throat.

"So this is the one she loves," he chortled, "What a weakling."

"Who-who loves?" Gray stuttered, absolutely frightened, especially when he saw another form step through the shadows, a giant aggron, his stair like ice. Gray had only seen one once before... they're terrifying.

"With you out of way," Scarr growled, grasping hold of the rydon's tail, "She will be mine."

Rydon cried in pain as Scarr's hand tried to crush his tail. He tried to pull it free, but it was only pulled to the side.

"Before that, though, I will make you realize," Scarr told in his a hushed growl, "Just who is ruler, who is the alpha."

Gray cried out in pain and something was shoved him, a hot rod penetrating into his rear. It hurt so much. He then felt something collide against his head, gawking from the pain. He then felt something, soft yet solid, shoved into his mouth. As his vision cleared from the blurred vision, he realized with horror what they were doing, the aggron gurgling in pleasure. He felt his bum rocked back forth against his will as Scarr purred in pleasure, the hot rod burning painfully inside of him as the one in his mouth just grew thicker and thicker. He only could do one thing.

"AAAAH!"

Gray bit down hard, only letting go with another bash to the head, stars swimming in his head.

"How dare you, vermin!" the aggron roared, "Die- AACK!"

One kick landed in his shoulder, the other smacking into his side. The giant toppled to the ground. Gray felt the rod slip out of him, pain still stinging through him.

"What-How!?" Gray heard Scarr shout. Then, he seamed dumbstruck. "You?"

Scarr was sent back stumbling right into the aggron. A pain-filled roar echoed through the savanna, Gray knowing Scarr's poisonous barbs lining his back sticking into the aggron. Suddenly, the scuffling of feet and the roars of rage filled through the air as the two assailants disappeared back into the night.

Gray didn't know what happened, only knowing that his rear still stung in pain. It felt so painful... so violating...

Suddenly, the stone pillars were smashed away, green scales glittering in the moonlight.

"T-Terra?"

She helped him gently up, her hands stroking his arms reassuringly. As he got to his feet, he just looked down at Terra, his eyes seemed lost. Then, tears started to stream from his eyes, the rydon collapsing to his knees and wrapping his massive arms around the nidoqueen, almost forgetting about the spines that covered her own back. Terra was shocked at first, but then held him back, stroking her hand against the back of his head.

"Come on, Gray," she whispered, "Let's go home."

Gray flinched as the medicine touched his hole, feeling the herbal paste go inside as Terra pushed.

"Don't squirm," Terra told, soothingly, "It will be alright."

"It stings..."

"I know..." she told, her other hand stroking his leg. She could still see the torment in his eyes, the fear off what had just happened to him, "Everything is fine, now."

Gray remained silent, laying fully on his side, his eyes still filled with torment from what had just happened. Terra's heart was plunged in depression at the sight of him. The jolly nature he once had, that cute smile he always seemed to have, was stricken from the world, exiled for who knew long. Her hand ran gently stroked his leg, moving to his tail... He always liked it when she played with his tail... It zipped away at the slightest touch, retreating like a mortified animal... That's what Gray was now...

As she finished applying the medicine, she took her fingers out of Gray, her heart stopping at the sight of her own hand... Dots of blood... Scarr could have killed him like that...

"The medicine will numb the pain and heal the bleeding.

She shouldn't have said that.

"B-bleeding!?" Gray shot up, leaning on his elbows, his expression mortified at the thought. He had hurt himself countless times, and he was familiar with the sight of his own blood, but this... this was different.

Terra pushed him gently back down with her clean hand, trying to keep her other hand out of sight.

"Yes, but the medicine will help you and stop any infection," she told, trying to soothe him. She had used up the last of her ripened oran and pecha berries, the best ingredients she had, to make the paste. Odds were his wounds would heal by morning, at least his physical wounds would.

"I'm going to go wash my hands," she said in a gentle, almost motherly voice, "Will you be okay?"

"B-but what if Scarr-,"

"Scarr has no idea how to get to you here," Terra told him, kneeling down and stroking his cheek with her clean left hand, "I have lived in these caves since I was very young. I have explored every tunnel, and I still do not know every one of its secrets. Scarr will not have any chance of finding you here."

The thought seemed to calm Gray, the light of moon piercing through the crevices of the ceiling showing now the calm in his eyes. He has not recovered, but at least he felt safe.

Terra washed her hands in a nearby stream, the mineral water washing away any bacteria and blood on her hands, carrying away as it was destroyed by the natural chemicals. When she returned, she heard Gray first before she even saw him, the sound of his crying and whimpering breaking her heart... when she rounded the corner, it was as if she had cornered a liepard. Gray's entire body seemed tensed and afraid, as if the slightest movement would cause him madness.

"It is only me, Gray," she told, stepping into the moonlight, her scales glinting like emeralds, "There is nothing to fear."

The rydon seemed to relaxed, his gray hide smoothing out as the muscles underneath unclenched. His breath returned to him, now even and peaceful compared to the random gasps and cries of misery from before. She couldn't help but go to him.

Walking ever so slowly as to not scare him, she sat beside his head, gently pushing Gray into laying it upon her lap. It was really heavy. Over double her size, Gray was massive compared to her three foot frame, so his head was like a boulder on her lap. It didn't matter, though. She ignored the pressure on her legs, stroking Gray's massive, plated face, her fingers softly tracing against his cheeks. He gave shuttering sigh, a grumbled that sounded like trembling dirt. They stayed there in the moment, the comforting silence with one another, Terra watching the massive chest rise and fall with each, easy breath. She looked down and noticed just how at peace Gray seemed, his eyes closed, the rydon, every so often, scooting and moving his head into a better position, closer to Terra. She smiled, scratching behind his ear affectionately. If only they could have more moments like this together... ones that weren't caused by Scarr and his hatred...

"You love me... don't you?..."

A mix of surprise and bewilderment filled Terra, her green scales up on end a little. She thought Gray was asleep by now, calmed to point he could just be whisked into dreams... No... Scarr's words had to haunt him... She wanted to tell him herself, to gather up the courage at the perfect moment... to not let him find out like this... When she looked down, she saw one of Gray's eyes peering back up, child-like curiosity gleaming behind it.

"Yes..." she admitted, sighing heavily, "I have... I have been in love with you... for quite a while... when I had that flower in my hand, the one you gave me... I ran from my home to try to find you..."

"That's why you took care of me..." he assumed.

"No," she chuckled, "When I met you, I thought I was doing a service. I wouldn't just let some ditsy ryhorn die like that."

"That rock came out of nowhere," he chuckled back. It was amazing how much a laugh healed the heart. Gray, though, was still filled with curiosity.

"Why me, though?" Gray asked, "Scarr obviously wants you, and he is a far more powerful male... why me?"

"Scarr only sees my body and thinks that, because I am green, his children will be invincible," she said, giving a contemptuous snort, "He is nothing like you... When we first met, you didn't question the color I was... the only time you mentioned anything about it was when I evolved."

"You look like a moss-covered rock," Gray recalled, receiving a playful tug on the ear, "I mean the good kind!"

Terra couldn't help but smile. He had a knack for doing that.

"Gray, you look at who I am, not what I am," she told, "When you come over each and every day, I never expect you to pay attention to my body... sometimes I wanted you to, but others... it is always good to know who I am in your eyes."

"You're nice, kind, thoughtful, but sometimes mean," he said playfully.

"Only because you hurt yourself every three minutes."

"Point taken..."

They sat in silence again, reminded a bit of what had just happened...

"I wish... I just wish..." Terra stumbled, finally sighing, trying to hold a tear back, "There was more to it... than just this..."

Gray laid there, his mind still a bit scrambled by what he was hearing. All this time... he thought it was just the bound between friends... he couldn't imagine life without Terra, let alone being alive... he owed a lot to her, and she asked for nothing in return... Those sunsets... they were nothing without her... He even remembered one evening, looking over at her... she looked like a gleaming emerald in the sunlight...

"But I can't be your mate..." Gray admitted, remembering the world, getting up onto his elbows and looking at the nidoqueen "The male... their suppose to rule over the female, make themselves leader... I could never do that to you, I never can."

Terra could not help but give a small smile, a force driving her to lean forward. A low purr emanated from her as she rubbed her head against his cheek, giving a short, passionate lick on Gray's shoulder. Gray heart stopped as she came closer, hugging him tightly in her gentle arms.

"Who says you have to?"

Gray's heart seemed to start back up again, a warmth coursing through his body. With one massive arm, he held Terra gently to him, avoiding the poisonous spikes. Terra was still amazed by how such a titanic creature could be so gentle. His cheeks rubbed against hers so softly, the touch of his scales still warm from the sun. His growling bellow seemed reverberate through her, like pebbles giggling with laughter. Since she had seen him evolve, Terra thought just how extraordinary it was that Gray could shatter boulders with his bare hands or obliterate trees with his drill-like horn, yet he was careful enough to pluck a single flower and hold her in his arms. Such a loving touch... the touch a mate should have.

"Gray..." she murmured, a little hesitant to ask... would he say yes? "I... I wish to bear your child..."

Gray looked at her in astonishment... His mind went blank. He had no answer. To mate with Terra... he had never contemplated mating in general until now... To mate with Terra... Children... having children with Terra... That thought, that single image, of his mate holding an egg, which would be his child... made Gray's chest seem to tighten... This nidoqueen before him, the friend he had known for most of his life here in the savanna, the one who loved him so much, wanted to bear him a child. His mind raced with pictures of a little nidoran or a ryhorn being born, cradled in his arms, seeing them grow up in a matter of seconds... He looked into Terra's eyes, which glimmered with anxiety and anticipation.

"You would do this?" he asked, still in shock, "For me?"

"I would do anything for you, Gray."

Suddenly, Gray had both arms wrapped around Terra, the rydon on his knees as he lovingly held his nidoqueen love.

"Thank you..." he whispered.

Terra's heart seemed to beat even faster. For other males, it was all for them, all about them, that the child would be theirs, but with Gray, it was so much more different. Gray didn't want a child to rule for him like Scarr did; he wanted one merely to raise, to love and cherish, just as he will cherish her. This is how she knew, that no matter the male, Gray would always be better. She respected her as a person and loved her unconditionally. That same gentle nature, that same child-like innocence, was what captured her heart before.

Pushing gently away, Terra looked him in the eyes, softly pushing him, leading him onto his back. It was then she realized the nervous look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hoping everything was alright.

"I... I've never done this before..."

Terra's worry turned into a soft smile. A little anxiety built up in her too.

"I... haven't either..."

The nervous look in his eyes dissipated a bit. It was comforting to know neither were adepts... but it was still a bit nerve racking.

As Gray got onto his back, Terra climbed onto his chest, laying down against his plated torso. She stared down into those child-like eyes, smiling down at him. It was then he saw her in moonlight... His eyes grew wide in awe. The moonlight danced along her scales, piercing through and illuminating her whole surface from within. With the crevice in the ceiling right behind her, Terra looked like a sweet grassland under a starry night... It was so beautiful... Even just out of reach of the light, she seemed to glow... why had he never seen this before... The way the light outline her body... her slender body... it was so... wonderful...

Terra had never seen that look in Gray's eyes before, how they seemed to shine a little brighter, how he could not take his eyes off her. She could feel his heartbeat in his chest racing... his scales seemed to grow just a bit warmer... Was this... because of her?

Something touched Terra's foot. She back and gasped... Was... Was that Gray? The shaft she saw was nearly a foot long, pulsing for attention. She looked into Gray's eyes, a little awe-struck, an immense blush rushing over his face.

"I-I...I-," He couldn't form a single sentence. The blush on his face got even redder. Terra could tell her face was blushing too, her cheeks burning. She hid her anxiety, trying to be brave, for him. She slowly turned around, looking at the great member. She over heard things like... from other pokemon... will it feel good?

Gray gasped as Terra's tongue played along his member, his legs stiffening from the sensation. His muscles tensed under the feeling, his hips bucking.

"Gray, hold on," Terra called back, "You nearly threw me off."

"S-sorry."

She smiled and gently stroked her foot against his chest, letting her know everything was okay. This was their first time; neither of them knew what would happen. She then went back to stroking his shaft, eventually taking the whole shaft into her mouth, or at least what she could fit. She nearly choked on it, Gray asking if she was alright, but Terra merely kept going, her tongue playing along the length she could take, eventually suckling the shaft. Gray gripped the ground, his claws digging into the ground. His teeth ground together.

"T-Terra..." he moaned, panting, moaning in pleasure... her touch... it was so gentle... so soft... Suddenly, he felt his shaft slip from her mouth, looking up to see Terra standing up, facing him. Their eyes locked, and they saw the love in each other's eyes. He allowed her to do what she wanted, given her freewill, expecting nothing for a return, treating her as an equal... and in return, her heart was his... To cage love like an animal, that is what Scarr saw... and in response, he obtained nothing.

Terra positioned herself, her vulva barely touching the head of the shaft. She shivered a bit... This... This was him... This was Gray... He was going to be... inside her... one with her... Slowly she pushed it in, gasping every moment or so, feeling herself being spread further and further apart. With a sharp gasp, she felt, deep inside, that Gray's member had reached the end. She panted heavily, her whole form quivering. He was inside. He was inside her! Her whole form quaked, her legs nearly buckling. She nearly toppled over, if Gray hadn't reach out, catching her. Her eyes met his, those wonderful eyes showing his lucid love, how much he wanted to protect her, take care of her... the way she took care of him...Her mouth gave a quivering smile as one of his hands, those giant hand, reached up and stroke her cheek...

"Are... are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Terra told, "There is... a little pain... but... oh Arceus... Gray... it feels so good... you feel so good."

Gray couldn't help but smile, holding her, supporting her, as she started to move. It was slow, Terra still trying to get use to the sheer size... She started to straighten her legs, going up... and up... Another shiver ran through her body, her whole lower half buzzing with pleasure. She then began to sit back down. She couldn't help it; a heart-throbbing moan escaped from her muzzle. She had to stop for a moment, hard pants all she could manage. She looked at him, her eyes half-closed in pleasure.

"Are... are you alright?" she asked, hoping it wasn't too much.

"I... I don't know..." Gray said softly, his mind obviously fragmenting under the pleasure, "It... You feel so... good..."

Terra couldn't help but smile, the moment she's been waiting for, to show Gray exactly how much she loved him, finally here. She tried to lift herself once more... Her body felt weak, but... she wanted to give Gray at least one release... to feel his seed inside of her... Her strength wained, though... she couldn't keep going... Her weakness meant no child... Her fault...

Suddenly, his whole shaft moved, his hips rocketing up. She thought her mind would fry from the overload. Her eyes looked down at Gray, wondering what he was doing. His hands seemed to grip around her hips, keeping her steady and standing. His eyes, even if tired by pleasure, seemed determined... There was no lust, no wish to finish for himself. He looked into her eyes, and words were not even needed. I will help you stand, they told, in moments where you may fall. This wasn't just about the child... This moment... This feeling... showed them who they truly were... Under that peaceful, innocent nature, Gray would stand strong beside Terra and hold her up so she would never fail. A tear started to fall from Terra's eyes as rivers fell from Gray. The smiles of joy and love they both wore never disappeared, even as Gray continued to pump, slowly and gently, into Terra, never pushing more than she could handle.

The blush on Terra's face grew boulder and boulder as her body began to feel warmer and warmer. Her whole frame was exploding with pleasures she had never known before. Her hands were barely able to grasps Gray's giant hands, but she found the strength to keep that bond, even as her strength dwindled away. To feel him, his great shaft, fill her up and then leave her again sent an almost-instinctual pattern of joy and sadness course through her mind. She wanted it all. She wanted a child. She wanted a bond to form in her life that could never be broken. She wanted Gray...

She felt it. It was like a cascade within her very body. She feel it fill her, that warmth that she had always imagined. As pleasure thundered through her, a happiness unlike anything else overwhelmed. It wasn't the success of mating nor the exploding pleasure that came from it... It was that she was finally with Gray...

She collapsed against Gray, heavy breathes leaving and entering her lungs. She had never felt anything like before... like storm within her own body, but with each thunderbolt, it was like a million fingers just barely stroked her scales, thousands of hands lightly caressed her, all the while feeling the essence of love course through her tightened muscles... there were so much more to explain her feelings, but words could not define the true pleasure she felt, knowing it was between her and her loving mate, that it was his shaft that brought upon this wave after wave of euphoria. She wanted to give a word to the nameless, a title to the unexplainable, but all she could form in her mind as she looked down at the passed-out rydon, all she was able to think as fatigue quickly took reign, was "I... love... you..."

Blackness swept over her...

A blood red sky greeted the morning sun. Scarr growled, glaring at the entrance of the cave. She dared defy him. She dared to mistake his rule as a request, to take that pitiful, worthless rydon over his obviously superior form... She would rue the day she dared to attack him as she gave birth to each one of his children.

Roc stepped forward, limping from the night before, the juices of pecha berries smeared against his penetrated armor. His growl was like a mountain's roar.

"I can smell her scent," he told, his eyes like sharpened steel, "She will have nowhere to hide in those caves."

"We need her alive, Roc," Scarr told, more to himself than to the mountain lord, "But we can let her watch as her dear mate suffers."

Roc shook his massive head, his three horns glinting threateningly in the sunlight.

"He will die, yes," Roc told, a quake of anger just under his rock-like skin, remembering what that rydon had done to him, "and by my claws alone."

They then closed in, two predators prowling for cornered prey.

Terra awoke, not aware of where she was. Confusion, though, was replaced by a nova of joy as she looked down upon sleeping giant. She felt herself rise as the rydon effortlessly breathed with her on his chest, Gray's peaceful sleeping warming every corner of Terra's heart. If only this moment could last years...

The sound of water splashed from a puddled echoed into Terra's ears. Her eyes whipped towards the darkness of the cave, only the realm they were both in illuminated by the sun. She quickly hopped off of Gray, carefully crawling towards the unknown. Was it merely a pokemon braving the unknown... or was it...

Claws clasped her throat as she turned a corner, her screams of terror reduced to gagging as she tried to breath. In the darkness, her eyes could the see the hint of an outline, but already knew it... but how? How did he not get lost?

"Your nose brought us right to her," Scarr's voice rumbled in the darkness, "The rydon must be very close."

Suddenly, Terra thought there would be an earthquake, a bellowing purr emanating through the tunnel.

"I can smell him now," a voice spoke, like the grinding of rocks, "He will die."

It was the aggron.

"I will go back to the entrance," Scarr told, and Terra could feel his eyes, "I shall have her first."

As Scarr pulled back towards the entrance of her home, Terra could see the dark outline of the aggron its hulking mass finally caught by the sunlight of her room, its horns glinting thirstily in the light. She felt herself dragged quickly along, the alpha nidoking galloping along on three limbs while holding tight to Terra. Nearing the entrance, wrestling against his grasp, Terra finally was able to break free for just a moment, long enough for her to shout.

"Gray!"

There was loud, feral cry, but nothing else... No...

They reached the light of the savanna, Scarr tossing her out in front.

"I do not understand you, Terra," Scarr growled, his voice bordering a roar, "I have shown myself to you, proven to you in each battle after battle, that I was the superior male, that you should mate with me."

"You use force instead of words," Terra told, trying crawl back away, glaring defiantly, "You show me a master when I wanted an equal."

"And you accepted it when we were younger!" Scarr shouted, "You followed under me when we were mere nidoran. I thought you had realized the strength of our blood together, but then you rejected me!"

"You have become mad with power, Scarr!" Terra retorted, standing in defiance, "I realized it in your last battle, when killed that poor tauros!"

"He was in my territory!"

"He was but a babe!"

Scarr roared in anger, charging into Terra, smashing her to the ground. His teeth bared as his face was inches from hers, his eyes glaring at her defiance, which still burned upon her. That defiance, in the face of power, angered Scarr even more. He couldn't stand the sight of it. He whipped around and smashed his tail into her side, sending her tumbling against the ground.

"You have forgotten the way the world works, Terra," he told, his deadly eyes set upon Terra as she stumbled to get up, "Power rules us all."

A sound like thunder clapped inside the cave. Scarr turned towards it. Another clap like thunder... the crumbling of stone. Suddenly, the sound of like a hammer striking against steel pierced through the tunnel, Scarr feeling the ground shake beneath his feet. What was Roc doing in there? Tossing him around like a rag doll?

Stalactites suddenly started to crumble from the ceiling of the cave, smashing into the ground, columns of stone buckling under the weight of the ceiling. Whole junks of the ceiling began to fall apart as the noses grew more and more intense, almost like a war between stone and iron was being waged within those walls. It grew close and closer, pain-filled roars and raging howls personifying the battle before Scarr. It was then, as if the end of the world was being formed before them, that Terra saw, with shocking disbelief, as the entrance to her home crumbled away... Gray!

"NO!" she cried running towards the debris, wanting to dig her love out of the rock and stone, wanting to save him! Scarr, though, grabbed hold of her, trying to drag her away. She struggled with all her might, digging her spines into his chest, but to no avail; Scarr, like all of their kind, was immune to her poison. His shear might overpowered hers. With the aggron gone, Scarr had Terra all to himself.

Rock and dirt exploded from the top of the mound as a hulking mass dragged itself from the debris. Great arms grasped hold of nearby outcrops of stone, the great pokemon prying itself of the underground tomb. As the dust settled, Scarr could do nothing but stare in disbelief. How? How could this be? The very land had fallen upon their heads. How was he alive!?

Terra, though, was filled with joy.

Standing upon the top of the destruction and debris stood Gray, Roc's limp body hanging from his claws. Horror took over Scarr as he tried to keep Terra in his hold, backing away slowly. Looking at his new opponent, he realized he had awaken a sleeping giant.

Gray tossed Roc aside, the aggron tumbling down the rock pile as the rydon charged forth, all four of his limbs, hands and feet, propelling him forward towards the nidoking.

"SCARR!"

Scarr tossed Terra aside, awaiting the incoming attack. He roared into anger and leapt at Gray, who lunged towards. The two collided in mid-air, the rydon's massive form bashing into the nidoking's smaller frame, sending Scarr back with Gray on top of him. Like the wild animal he was, Scarr clawed into Gray's face, tearing across his plated forehead. A heavy fist bashed into Scarr sending him reeling away, Gray hot on his trail.

Terra got to her feet, watching the battle ensue. She had never seen Gray mad, not even frustrated, but the beast before her made her realize the true power that the rydon truly had. It was like watching a rock sliding chasing down a warrior; sure the warrior could fight back, but this fury of nature would win in the end.

A clawed hand grasped around her tail, dragging her to the ground, back towards an unknown force. She flipped onto her back and gasped, seeing the mountainous aggron before her, his battered body hiding the rage and hate that filled his eyes.

"I will have an heir," Roc growled like the crumbling stone of her home, "And you shall bare it for me, your new master! Roc, ruler of the mountains!"

"I have no master," she growled, and gave two quick kicks into Roc's chest, the aggron stumbling back, releasing her tail.

"You defy me!?" Roc roared, his teeth gnashing, drool slithering down his chin, "You defy the very mountain itself!?"

"I defy a tyrant," she told, her eyes glaring at her challenger. Roc roared and charged at her, the ground rumbling with his coming. Terra, though, knew what laid beneath the ground. She had been under it for most of her life, exploring the world under the savanna. She knew each branch and network, and she knew the source of its creation. Water, the mineral water she used, had carved a path so deep into the ground that it was impossible to know where the bottom lied. No matter how large his mountain was, Roc knew nothing of the world below his very feet, a world in which Terra was queen.

Her foot slammed against the ground, a blow so powerful that it erased the sound of Roc's stomping feet. The aggron stumbled, looking down to see the very dirt beneath him crack and creak, like a fly to a spider, Terra had caught him in a deadly web, and as the ground beneath him shattered into heaps of dirt and stone, Roc could only manage a single hate-filled roar as he plummeted into the deep darkness below, his voice, his hatred, his pride engulfed by silencing dark.

Scarr could not help but watch as Roc fell to his death, engulf by the very planet itself. He growled in frustration, knowing he had lost his best chance to win. He faced the rydon, baring his teeth in rage. If he could not have her...

He dashed away from Gray, charging straight at Terra. Before she could react, his claws raked against her scales, pain seething along her shoulder, Terra stumbling away. She looked back, her heart stopping for a moment at the sight of the pit.

"No one shall stand before me!" Scarr roared, his hand raised for the final blow.

An earth-shattering roar, joined by a high-pitched whine, silenced the world for those moments. Scarr looked absolutely astonished. He could nothing but grunt as he looked down, seeing the drill-like horn that penetrated his chest... He... couldn't understand... Shock dulled his pain... He was the ruler of the savanna, the alpha... he should have won...

The horn pulled back out of him, and Scarr could must the strength to turn, holding the hole in chest, seeing those two, who dared to try his rule... Terra... Gray... No... he had proven time and time again... he was the alpha... that... that rydon will not have what was rightfully his... As they turned away, thinking that he would simply fall into the pit as well, Scarr reached out and snatched Gray's tail.

A weight tore Gray from his by his tail, dragging towards the void of the pit. He claws dug into the ground, tearing through the dirt, finally snatching hold. His lower end was in the pit, the rydon looking over his shoulder, seeing the dying Scarr holding tight to his tail, those unrelenting eyes piercing into him. He meant to end them both.

"Gray!" Terra was beside him, holding tight onto his arm, trying to pull him up, but he knew it was useless. There was no way she could pull half of him, let alone Scarr's dying body, back up onto the surface. He had to think of something. He saw a giant rock, just in arm's reach, sticking forth from inside the hole. Holding himself up by one arm, he reached forth, straining to keep himself rooted to the surface.

"Gray, what are you doing!?" Terra gasped, holding as tight as she could to her mate's arm, "Gary!?"

"Fall..." Scarr's voice slithered into Gray's ears, ordering him to die. He rebelled.

Gray's hand clasped the rock, tearing it away from the wall. With all his might, he threw the rock as hard as he could, a high-pitching whizzing screeching from rock as it flew. It struck Scarr like a hammer, cracking against his skull. His grip loosened, Gray's tail slipping from his grasp. Shock and fear ravaged his face, the alpha falling silently into the darkness.

Gray quickly pulled himself up, Terra yanking at his arm as he crawled onto the surface. They both dashed as far as they could away from the pit, leaving the evil within that pit to fester into silence, never to be heard from again. They then collapsed onto the stable ground, huffing and puffing heavily, finally free of the battle. They laid there side-by-side, staring into each other's eyes, the worry and fear from just mere moments ago dissipating into silent happiness. They were free to live their lives once more... together...

The sun was now setting, lighting the sky a series of orange, yellow and red, like the colors of a beautiful autumn day. Grey, though, looked only at Terra, and she at him. Awing at the fact that their lives laid in their own hands. The sunlight danced along Terra's green scales, illuminating her once more before him. How is it, he wondered, that he was so blind to this beautiful creature, the wonderful mate who has blessed him with a child.

**Thank you for reading The Rule of Love, and thank you requester for giving me such a story. I actually had a lot of fun, especially, and surprisingly, with the villains. Fun fact: Contrary to popular myths, a pokemon who is shiny has no extraordinary powers or abilities, just an alternate color scheme. These "special" pokemon are not special at all, just different. :) Ironic ain't it.**


End file.
